Sage Potter The Lost sister
by Lily-Potter1987
Summary: Sage has a secret. She has one she can tell you. She's Harry's twin. Thing is no one really knows about. That is until now. As the saying goes the cats outta the bag now. Read to find out!I'm not saying anything. I know how to keep a Secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter Two: Strange dreams.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or the X-men world. I wish I did though. That would be cool. But sadly only in my dreams.**_

_**A/N: In this story, Harry Potter is NOT the chosen one. Everything that happened in the books does not happen here. The Potter's are still alive as well as Sirius. Remus is Not poor. He took a job as the DADA professor. He is well respected even though people know about his 'furry little problem'. Snape never had Dumbledore's trust. Therefore, he went to be a full time deatheater. Sirius took his place as Potions Master.**_

_Harry potter was highly unusual. He has jet black hair and green eyes. No matter what he did with it, it would magically become messy again. He was ten years old. He also happened to be a wizard. He already begun to show signs of magic. He felt like something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was your typical ten year old. He hated girls and love playing quidditch. His parents were proud of the person he was growing up to be. He had weird dreams about some girl he never met. He decided that it was just a dream and nothing more. It was a bright sunny morning on Saturday the day before his eleventh birthday. He was very excited. He got up from his bed and took a quick shower. When he was finished he got dressed. He wore Gryffindor colors all the time. When he finished getting dressed, he ran down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He saw his father and mother were already there. His father was reading the Daily Prophet. Never once looking up. His mother was making breakfast. The smell had reach his nose and he soaked it in. ' mm eggs and bacon. My favorite.' he thought. He walked over to the table and took his usual seat between his mother and father._

"_Ah good. You're finally up. I thought you would never wake up. Lily we can eat now." James said as he finally looked up from his paper._

"_James is food all you ever think about?" Lily said as she was putting breakfast on the table._

" _No my flower. I think about you and Harry as well. Its just all that thinking makes me hungry." James said. He was scarffing down second helpings of eggs._

" _Harry dear did you sleep well?" Lily asked._

" _I slept alright." Harry sighed and rested his head on his hand. Lily knew her son was lying._

" _Are you sure? It seems like you didn't get enough sleep."_

" _Well if you must know. I have been having strange dreams lately." Harry was playing with his food. He only took small bites and that wasn't like him._

" _What kind of dreams son?" his father asked._

" _Well I have been having dreams about this girl. I don't know who she is because I've never met her before." Harry sighed._

" _Harry what is it?" Lily asked. She wanted to know what the dreams were about._

" _Well the girl in my dreams looks exactly like you mum. I don't why, but she seems scared." James and Lily looked at each other. They knew who he was having dreams about. It was his twin sister that he never knew he had. They gave her up for adoption when she was three. She was getting to be to much for them to handle. They decided that Harry would be better off if he didn't know. They didn't want him to look for her. Lily spoke first._

" _Harry honey I'm sure it is nothing. Just try to think about something else."_

" _I'll try mum." he felt better now that he told someone about his dreams. Lily picked up the plates and began to do the dishes. She liked doing things the muggle way. When Harry finished his breakfast, he put his plate in the sink and headed for the fire place. Lily turned around and yelled;_

"_Harry dear where are you going?!"_

" _I'm going to the burrow mum. I'm gonna go play with Ron and his brothers." Harry yelled back. He got some powder and walked into the fire place. He screamed "THE BURROW!" loud and clear. Lily was glad that he was going to play with his friends because she needed to talk to James desperately. She turned to her husband, who had returned to reading the daily prophet, and said._

" _Anything interesting in the news paper honey?"_

" _well nothing really. Skeeter is saying how there are mutants who are disguising themselves to fit in with the Wizarding world. They want to live in peace, but the magical world does not want to except them." James sighed and slammed the paper on the table._

" _James I miss her." Lily finally said._

" _I know you do. I miss her too. At least we know she is still alive from the dreams Harry is having." James was a little happy to know that at least she was alive._

" _James do you think she is happy where she is?" Lily asked._

" _I'm not sure. I hope she is."_

_Just then Sirius and Remus walked in. They don't bother to knock because they basically live there. Their memories of the day the potter twin's were born have been revised, so that they only know Harry was born._

" _good morning Prongs. Good morning Lily." Remus said as he picked up the daily prophet that was on the table._

"_James mate you want to hang out with me and Remy?" Sirius said as he took a seat and the kitchen table._

" _Yeah James. We're going to watch movies and eat junk food. Just the guys. Arthur is coming." Remus looked up from the paper._

" _Remy anything good in the paper?" Sirius asked. He didn't like reading much._

" _Not much. Just some stuff about mutants and how they want peace."_

" _HA! Mutants want peace? Peace my ass. They're freaks. They shouldn't be aloud in the wizarding world let alone the muggle world. They're not even human." Sirius said. He was one of the many who were disgusted about mutants._

" _Padfoot you shouldn't judge people. Even though they may be mutants they are not all evil and should be able to live in peace. That's what we want. To live in peace with the muggles." Remus said. He knew not to judge people. He had been judged his whole life just because his ' furry little problem'. " I don't think it's the right time to reveal the magical world to muggles. Its bad enough they have to deal with mutants." Sirius said. He didn't want two wars going on at the same time._

" _When will this stop? Muggle's fighting with mutants. Wizards fighting with muggles, mutants, and ourselves. My god it is confusing enough as it is." Lily said before she broke down in tears._

" _Sorry Lily I didn't know the mutant thing was a touchy subject for you." Sirius said._

" _Its alright. I just don't understand why you can't accept them. You can accept me because I'm muggle born we accept your Sirius even though you are a Black your family is evil. Remus we except your furry little problem." Lily manage to say all that in between her sobs._

" _You're right Lils. I'm sorry about what I said. I should accept them for who they are. It just might take awhile though." Sirius said. He lowered his head feeling ashamed of himself._

"_Thank you Sirius that means a lot to me." Lily wiped her tears away and gave Sirius a bone crushing hug._

"_L-lily c-cant breath" Sirius was taking deep breaths._

" _Sorry. I just cant help it. I love giving hugs." Lily said._

_Just then the weather changed dramatically. It had gone from a sunny day to dark and gloomy. The only other time that happened was when Sage was born. Remus was the first to notice._

"_BLOODY HELL! Mates do you all see what just happened?"_

" _you reckon it was a mutant?" Sirius said. It was the only explanation._

" _A BLOODY powerful one at that. I reckon Voldemort is gonna want to get his hands on that one." Remus said. He was amazed. " Wish I could control the weather. That's a bloody wicked power." he added._

" _Yea mate wish I had one." Remus and Sirius both agreed that it would be awesome to be a mutant. They didn't notice how James and Lily were both shocked and scared. They knew who that was and hopefully she didn't find out where they are._

_Meanwhile_

_-At the Burrow-_

_Ronald Weasley and his best mate were having the time of their lives playing outside. They were playing an endless game of tag with each other. They started feeling rain drops and the next thing they knew there was a raging storm outside. They ran quickly inside trying not to be angry. Arthur was staring out the window along with his wife Molly. They were both talking amongst themselves not knowing the drenched kids were listening._

" _Do you think it's a mutant?" Molly asked her husband._

_Arthur nodded " Do you remember the last time that happened?"_

" _I do. It would be eleven years ago starting tomorrow." Molly said._

" _The same day of Harry's and Sage's birthday." Arthur added._

"_It such a shame that they gave Sage up. I really would've liked to see her grow up." Molly sighed. The one thing the Potter didn't do was revise the Weasley's memories of the day the twins were born. The Potter's felt that they should have at least someone to talk to about Sage. The Weasley's were one of the few who excepted mutants._

"_I wonder how James and Lily are doing." Molly said._

" _I am sure they are ok. I will find out later on tonight. Sirius and Remus are having a guys night and he invited me to come along." Arthur said. He was looking forward to that. It wasn't easy raising a lot of kids. Arthur picked up the daily prophet and began reading. While Molly continued cleaning the burrow. Harry and Ron were shocked about what they heard._

" _mate who do you reckon they were talking about?" Ron asked his best mate._

" _I dunno. Do you wanna play a game of chess.?" Harry wanted to change the subject._

" _sure thing I'll go get the board." Ron ran up to his room._

"_I'll come with you!" Harry said as he was trailing behind Ron up the stairs._

_Later that night_

_Guys night had officially begun. Located at Sirius' house, Grimmauld place. Sirius had inherited his house after his mother had died and every one else had either been dead or a disgrace to the family. Sirius was the only one who wanted it. So he kept it. He tore it down and rebuilt it so it looked brand new, and not like how it was before. The boy had begun their night. It was seven and the night was still young. They decided to play a game of poker first. Remus and James had brought all the junk food that was ever invented. The were prepared to do some serious damage._

" _hmm I love chocolate frogs. If chocolate frogs were the only food the world had left I would be ok with that." Sirius said as he was only eating the chocolate frogs. He figured he should start with one thing and go from there. There were too many chocolate frogs. He was beginning to think that he would never finish them. The gang was laughing at his remark._

" _So James do you fold or are you up?" Remus asked. He had won most of the time. They weren't betting for money though. It was just a friendly game of poker._

" _I fold" James dropped his cards on the table and picked up the bowl of potato chips._

" _Arthur how about you? You're the only one left." Remus was smiling he knew he was going to win._

" _I fold all I have is a pair of fives." Arthur followed James and threw his cards on the table._

" _Looks like you win again Mooney. What do you have?" James said._

" _I have a full house. Read 'em and weep." Remus said. He had the best luck when it came to poker. Arthur and James groaned and leaned back in their chair._

" _Hahahaha!" Sirius began laughing._

" _What's so funny Padfoot?" James was worried. " Maybe Sirius has had enough chocolate frogs"_

" _I just find it funny how Mooney said he had a full house when in fact he doesn't. I mean in real life." Sirius was wondering how that's funny._

" _oh" was all James and Arthur could say._

" _Sorry Mooney. It was only a joke." Sirius frowned._

"_Its alright. I think I am going to get some more pop. I'll be right back." Remus got up and headed for the kitchen down the hall._

" _I'll come with you mate." Sirius said. He felt bad about what he said, so he wanted to talk to him about it. James frowned he had a lot on his mind and was staring absent mindedly at the wall._

" _James are you alright?" Arthur knew what was up._

" _Arthur I feel terrible." James said ._

" _why?"_

" _You know damn well why. Did you not notice that storm today? The same storm that occurred when Sage was born. She's out there I know it. It was her who causes it and I just want to know what happened to her." James couldn't remember why they gave her up._

" _James mate. I cant imagine how hard this is for you. I don't know why you gave up on her. Even if she is a mutant you should at least kept her. Maybe Dumbledore could've trained her to use her powers. Or maybe you could've gave her to us before you gave her to somebody else." Arthur was mad. How can you give up your little girl just because she is a mutant? Its cruel and not right. " James mate if my baby girl Ginny turned out to be a mutant I would still love her because she is mine."_

" _Don't you think I know that. I regret giving Sage up. We should've tried harder. We were weak and couldn't handle it." James said. He knew there was no excuses for what he and Lily had done. He just hoped that maybe one day he would get to see Sage again and tell her how sorry he was. Sirius and Remus walked in with pop for everyone._

" _you guys want some pop?" Sirius asked. He handed one to James and one to Arthur._

" _What were you guys talking about while we were in the kitchen?" Remus asked. He saw the way James had changed the minute they walked in the room. Arthur was looking at the floor._

" _we were just talking about someone. Nothing important." James said._

" _Yeah right. Nothing important my ass. Tell us what's up mate we know you're keeping something from us." Remus said._

" _James I think maybe you should tell them. They have a right to know." Arthur said as he padded James on the back for moral support. James sighed._

" _you're right Arthur. Remus, Sirius I have something to tell you. You see Lily and I didn't just have Harry. We also had his twin sister. She would be your goddaughter Remus." James was on the verge of tears, but he knew better than to cry. He was a guy you know. Remus and Sirius both stood there with their mouths open._

" _what do you mean Harry has a twin who is my goddaughter?" Remus said._

" _Well Lily and I had twins. She turned out to be a mutant and it was just to much for me and Lily to handle. We decided the best option we had was to give her up for adoption." James said. He was on the verge of tears, but he knew better to not cry in front of your guy friends._

" _James how could you give up your daughter?" Remus was shocked._

" _We didn't know what else to do." James said._

" _You could've given her to me and I would've taken care of her instead of a stranger." Remus was mad now._

" _James how could we not know about this? We were there that day." Sirius finally said something._

"_Well Lily used a spell to revise your memory, so you only think Harry was born." James said._

" _You used a BLOODY memory charm on us!?" Remus was mad._

" _I know it wasn't right, but at that time you guys didn't approve of mutants. It was bad enough with the Wizarding War. We didn't want to be involved in the mutant war as well" James was serious. He really didn't want to be involved._

" _It's alright James. We forgive you, and we're glad you told us." Remus said._

" _hem" Arthur said. " Its getting rather later I should be going home. You know big day tomorrow it is the kids birthday's. Oh and mate Harry can spend the night because he's worn out from playing all day. Ill send him home when he wakes up." with that Arthur stood up and headed towards the fireplace and said " THE BURROW" in a clear voice and vanished before their eyes._

" _Well I'm going to head home myself. You guys are coming tomorrow right?" James asked._

"_Of course mate wouldn't miss it for the world." Remus said._

_James had walked into the fire place and vanished the same way Arthur had." Well Padfoot lets clean this up." They started cleaning and putting their plan into action._

" _So Padfoot, I'll find Sage's location and you can keep and eye on her. I want to know what she's like. I don't care what Prongs and Lily say I'm going to know my goddaughter." Remus said._

" _Will do. Hopefully she's not far away. It might take long before we find her. We don't even know what she looks like." Sirius said._

"_How hard can it be? Just look for another girl who looks exactly like Lily." Remus said._

" _Its been a long night. Lets head for bed." Remus was determined to find his goddaughter not matter what anyone said._

_**A/N Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I have more chapter's comming so keep an eye out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange dreams.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or the X-men world. I wish I did though. That would be cool. But sadly only in my dreams.

A/N: In this story, Harry Potter is NOT the chosen one. Everything that happened in the books does not happen here. The Potter's are still alive as well as Sirius. Remus is Not poor. He took a job as the DADA professor. He is well respected even though people know about his 'furry little problem'. Snape never had Dumbledore's trust. Therefore, he went to be a full time deatheater. Sirius took his place as Potions Master.

Harry potter was highly unusual. He has jet black hair and green eyes. No matter what he did with it, it would magically become messy again. He was ten years old. He also happened to be a wizard. He already begun to show signs of magic. He felt like something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was your typical ten year old. He hated girls and love playing quidditch. His parents were proud of the person he was growing up to be. He had weird dreams about some girl he never met. He decided that it was just a dream and nothing more. It was a bright sunny morning on Saturday the day before his eleventh birthday. He was very excited. He got up from his bed and took a quick shower. When he was finished he got dressed. He wore Gryffindor colors all the time. When he finished getting dressed, he ran down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He saw his father and mother were already there. His father was reading the Daily Prophet. Never once looking up. His mother was making breakfast. The smell had reach his nose and he soaked it in. ' mm eggs and bacon. My favorite.' he thought. He walked over to the table and took his usual seat between his mother and father.

"Ah good. You're finally up. I thought you would never wake up. Lily we can eat now." James said as he finally looked up from his paper.

"James is food all you ever think about?" Lily said as she was putting breakfast on the table.

" No my flower. I think about you and Harry as well. Its just all that thinking makes me hungry." James said. He was scarffing down second helpings of eggs.

" Harry dear did you sleep well?" Lily asked.

" I slept alright." Harry sighed and rested his head on his hand. Lily knew her son was lying.

" Are you sure? It seems like you didn't get enough sleep."

" Well if you must know. I have been having strange dreams lately." Harry was playing with his food. He only took small bites and that wasn't like him.

" What kind of dreams son?" his father asked.

" Well I have been having dreams about this girl. I don't know who she is because I've never met her before." Harry sighed.

" Harry what is it?" Lily asked. She wanted to know what the dreams were about.

" Well the girl in my dreams looks exactly like you mum. I don't why, but she seems scared." James and Lily looked at each other. They knew who he was having dreams about. It was his twin sister that he never knew he had. They gave her up for adoption when she was three. She was getting to be to much for them to handle. They decided that Harry would be better off if he didn't know. They didn't want him to look for her. Lily spoke first.

" Harry honey I'm sure it is nothing. Just try to think about something else."

" I'll try mum." he felt better now that he told someone about his dreams. Lily picked up the plates and began to do the dishes. She liked doing things the muggle way. When Harry finished his breakfast, he put his plate in the sink and headed for the fire place. Lily turned around and yelled;

"Harry dear where are you going?!"

" I'm going to the burrow mum. I'm gonna go play with Ron and his brothers." Harry yelled back. He got some powder and walked into the fire place. He screamed "THE BURROW!" loud and clear. Lily was glad that he was going to play with his friends because she needed to talk to James desperately. She turned to her husband, who had returned to reading the daily prophet, and said.

" Anything interesting in the news paper honey?"

" well nothing really. Skeeter is saying how there are mutants who are disguising themselves to fit in with the Wizarding world. They want to live in peace, but the magical world does not want to except them." James sighed and slammed the paper on the table.

" James I miss her." Lily finally said.

" I know you do. I miss her too. At least we know she is still alive from the dreams Harry is having." James was a little happy to know that at least she was alive.

" James do you think she is happy where she is?" Lily asked.

" I'm not sure. I hope she is."

Just then Sirius and Remus walked in. They don't bother to knock because they basically live there. Their memories of the day the potter twin's were born have been revised, so that they only know Harry was born.

" good morning Prongs. Good morning Lily." Remus said as he picked up the daily prophet that was on the table.

"James mate you want to hang out with me and Remy?" Sirius said as he took a seat and the kitchen table.

" Yeah James. We're going to watch movies and eat junk food. Just the guys. Arthur is coming." Remus looked up from the paper.

" Remy anything good in the paper?" Sirius asked. He didn't like reading much.

" Not much. Just some stuff about mutants and how they want peace."

" HA! Mutants want peace? Peace my ass. They're freaks. They shouldn't be aloud in the wizarding world let alone the muggle world. They're not even human." Sirius said. He was one of the many who were disgusted about mutants.

" Padfoot you shouldn't judge people. Even though they may be mutants they are not all evil and should be able to live in peace. That's what we want. To live in peace with the muggles." Remus said. He knew not to judge people. He had been judged his whole life just because his ' furry little problem'. " I don't think it's the right time to reveal the magical world to muggles. Its bad enough they have to deal with mutants." Sirius said. He didn't want two wars going on at the same time.

" When will this stop? Muggle's fighting with mutants. Wizards fighting with muggles, mutants, and ourselves. My god it is confusing enough as it is." Lily said before she broke down in tears.

" Sorry Lily I didn't know the mutant thing was a touchy subject for you." Sirius said.

" Its alright. I just don't understand why you can't accept them. You can accept me because I'm muggle born we accept your Sirius even though you are a Black your family is evil. Remus we except your furry little problem." Lily manage to say all that in between her sobs.

" You're right Lils. I'm sorry about what I said. I should accept them for who they are. It just might take awhile though." Sirius said. He lowered his head feeling ashamed of himself.

"Thank you Sirius that means a lot to me." Lily wiped her tears away and gave Sirius a bone crushing hug.

"L-lily c-cant breath" Sirius was taking deep breaths.

" Sorry. I just cant help it. I love giving hugs." Lily said.

Just then the weather changed dramatically. It had gone from a sunny day to dark and gloomy. The only other time that happened was when Sage was born. Remus was the first to notice.

"BLOODY HELL! Mates do you all see what just happened?"

" you reckon it was a mutant?" Sirius said. It was the only explanation.

" A BLOODY powerful one at that. I reckon Voldemort is gonna want to get his hands on that one." Remus said. He was amazed. " Wish I could control the weather. That's a bloody wicked power." he added.

" Yea mate wish I had one." Remus and Sirius both agreed that it would be awesome to be a mutant. They didn't notice how James and Lily were both shocked and scared. They knew who that was and hopefully she didn't find out where they are.

Meanwhile

-At the Burrow-

Ronald Weasley and his best mate were having the time of their lives playing outside. They were playing an endless game of tag with each other. They started feeling rain drops and the next thing they knew there was a raging storm outside. They ran quickly inside trying not to be angry. Arthur was staring out the window along with his wife Molly. They were both talking amongst themselves not knowing the drenched kids were listening.

" Do you think it's a mutant?" Molly asked her husband.

Arthur nodded " Do you remember the last time that happened?"

" I do. It would be eleven years ago starting tomorrow." Molly said.

" The same day of Harry's and Sage's birthday." Arthur added.

"It such a shame that they gave Sage up. I really would've liked to see her grow up." Molly sighed. The one thing the Potter didn't do was revise the Weasley's memories of the day the twins were born. The Potter's felt that they should have at least someone to talk to about Sage. The Weasley's were one of the few who excepted mutants.

"I wonder how James and Lily are doing." Molly said.

" I am sure they are ok. I will find out later on tonight. Sirius and Remus are having a guys night and he invited me to come along." Arthur said. He was looking forward to that. It wasn't easy raising a lot of kids. Arthur picked up the daily prophet and began reading. While Molly continued cleaning the burrow. Harry and Ron were shocked about what they heard.

" mate who do you reckon they were talking about?" Ron asked his best mate.

" I dunno. Do you wanna play a game of chess.?" Harry wanted to change the subject.

" sure thing I'll go get the board." Ron ran up to his room.

"I'll come with you!" Harry said as he was trailing behind Ron up the stairs.

Later that night

Guys night had officially begun. Located at Sirius' house, Grimmauld place. Sirius had inherited his house after his mother had died and every one else had either been dead or a disgrace to the family. Sirius was the only one who wanted it. So he kept it. He tore it down and rebuilt it so it looked brand new, and not like how it was before. The boy had begun their night. It was seven and the night was still young. They decided to play a game of poker first. Remus and James had brought all the junk food that was ever invented. The were prepared to do some serious damage.

" hmm I love chocolate frogs. If chocolate frogs were the only food the world had left I would be ok with that." Sirius said as he was only eating the chocolate frogs. He figured he should start with one thing and go from there. There were too many chocolate frogs. He was beginning to think that he would never finish them. The gang was laughing at his remark.

" So James do you fold or are you up?" Remus asked. He had won most of the time. They weren't betting for money though. It was just a friendly game of poker.

" I fold" James dropped his cards on the table and picked up the bowl of potato chips.

" Arthur how about you? You're the only one left." Remus was smiling he knew he was going to win.

" I fold all I have is a pair of fives." Arthur followed James and threw his cards on the table.

" Looks like you win again Mooney. What do you have?" James said.

" I have a full house. Read 'em and weep." Remus said. He had the best luck when it came to poker. Arthur and James groaned and leaned back in their chair.

" Hahahaha!" Sirius began laughing.

" What's so funny Padfoot?" James was worried. " Maybe Sirius has had enough chocolate frogs"

" I just find it funny how Mooney said he had a full house when in fact he doesn't. I mean in real life." Sirius was wondering how that's funny.

" oh" was all James and Arthur could say.

" Sorry Mooney. It was only a joke." Sirius frowned.

"Its alright. I think I am going to get some more pop. I'll be right back." Remus got up and headed for the kitchen down the hall.

" I'll come with you mate." Sirius said. He felt bad about what he said, so he wanted to talk to him about it. James frowned he had a lot on his mind and was staring absent mindedly at the wall.

" James are you alright?" Arthur knew what was up.

" Arthur I feel terrible." James said .

" why?"

" You know damn well why. Did you not notice that storm today? The same storm that occurred when Sage was born. She's out there I know it. It was her who causes it and I just want to know what happened to her." James couldn't remember why they gave her up.

" James mate. I cant imagine how hard this is for you. I don't know why you gave up on her. Even if she is a mutant you should at least kept her. Maybe Dumbledore could've trained her to use her powers. Or maybe you could've gave her to us before you gave her to somebody else." Arthur was mad. How can you give up your little girl just because she is a mutant? Its cruel and not right. " James mate if my baby girl Ginny turned out to be a mutant I would still love her because she is mine."

" Don't you think I know that. I regret giving Sage up. We should've tried harder. We were weak and couldn't handle it." James said. He knew there was no excuses for what he and Lily had done. He just hoped that maybe one day he would get to see Sage again and tell her how sorry he was. Sirius and Remus walked in with pop for everyone.

" you guys want some pop?" Sirius asked. He handed one to James and one to Arthur.

" What were you guys talking about while we were in the kitchen?" Remus asked. He saw the way James had changed the minute they walked in the room. Arthur was looking at the floor.

" we were just talking about someone. Nothing important." James said.

" Yeah right. Nothing important my ass. Tell us what's up mate we know you're keeping something from us." Remus said.

" James I think maybe you should tell them. They have a right to know." Arthur said as he padded James on the back for moral support. James sighed.

" you're right Arthur. Remus, Sirius I have something to tell you. You see Lily and I didn't just have Harry. We also had his twin sister. She would be your goddaughter Remus." James was on the verge of tears, but he knew better than to cry. He was a guy you know. Remus and Sirius both stood there with their mouths open.

" what do you mean Harry has a twin who is my goddaughter?" Remus said.

" Well Lily and I had twins. She turned out to be a mutant and it was just to much for me and Lily to handle. We decided the best option we had was to give her up for adoption." James said. He was on the verge of tears, but he knew better to not cry in front of your guy friends.

" James how could you give up your daughter?" Remus was shocked.

" We didn't know what else to do." James said.

" You could've given her to me and I would've taken care of her instead of a stranger." Remus was mad now.

" James how could we not know about this? We were there that day." Sirius finally said something.

"Well Lily used a spell to revise your memory, so you only think Harry was born." James said.

" You used a BLOODY memory charm on us!?" Remus was mad.

" I know it wasn't right, but at that time you guys didn't approve of mutants. It was bad enough with the Wizarding War. We didn't want to be involved in the mutant war as well" James was serious. He really didn't want to be involved.

" It's alright James. We forgive you, and we're glad you told us." Remus said.

" hem" Arthur said. " Its getting rather later I should be going home. You know big day tomorrow it is the kids birthday's. Oh and mate Harry can spend the night because he's worn out from playing all day. Ill send him home when he wakes up." with that Arthur stood up and headed towards the fireplace and said " THE BURROW" in a clear voice and vanished before their eyes.

" Well I'm going to head home myself. You guys are coming tomorrow right?" James asked.

"Of course mate wouldn't miss it for the world." Remus said.

James had walked into the fire place and vanished the same way Arthur had." Well Padfoot lets clean this up." They started cleaning and putting their plan into action.

" So Padfoot, I'll find Sage's location and you can keep and eye on her. I want to know what she's like. I don't care what Prongs and Lily say I'm going to know my goddaughter." Remus said.

" Will do. Hopefully she's not far away. It might take long before we find her. We don't even know what she looks like." Sirius said.

"How hard can it be? Just look for another girl who looks exactly like Lily." Remus said.

" Its been a long night. Lets head for bed." Remus was determined to find his goddaughter not matter what anyone said.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I have more chapter's comming so keep an eye out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or the X-men world. If I did that would be cool. But sadly only in my dreams. Please read and review.A/N: Hey there! Well this is my second fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think.**

Sage Callawell wasn't your average ten year old. She happened to be a mutant. Not that she cared. She loved being a mutant. It was her only reason to live. She also happened to be depressed. She had just found out, the day before her birthday no less, that she Sage was indeed adopted.

July thirty-first was a dreadful day for Sage. The morning was bright and cheery. She wondered why she should even bother to get up. It was ten am and she was trying to turn her alarm clock off. With little luck she managed to turn it off right before if fell off her nightstand." what a dreadful way to start the day." Sage said to herself. She got up from bed and adjusted her eyes to the sunshine.

" How I wish I can change the weather." she said. She would've, but after the events that happened yesterday she wasn't about to get in trouble again. She loved her adoptive parents dearly. They were there for her unlike her actual parents. She knew they gave her up because she was a mutant. She knew they were mutant haters. She wouldn't care if she never saw them.

She got up from her bed and headed for her dresser. She put on her tight dark- blue jeans. She grabbed her 'my chemical romance shirt, and put her long red hair into a pony tail._ ' yep I'm ready to start another day'_ she thought. With that, she headed downstairs. She could smell the breakfast her father was making. He cooked all the meals because her mother couldn't cook well no matter how hard she tried.

Sage was a great cook as well. She would help out her parents when they asked for it." yum eggs and bacon. My favorite." Sage said. The smell had reached her nose and she was soaking it up." Oh hello dear. Did you sleep alright?" Her mother asked.

She was smiling as if she was hiding something." Yes mum I slept well. Thank you. Did you happen to forget what day it is.?" Sage asked.

" No honey today is July thirty-first says so on the Daily Prophet." Her father said. He was reading the paper at his usual seat. Sage frowned and took a seat in between her mother and father. " You guys don't remember what today is?" Sage frowned she was depressed. How can they forget?

" Hmm I do recall something about today. Was I supposed to do something today?" her father asked.

" Not that I can think of dear." Sage's mother said. She was smiling and was waiting for her daughter to lose her temper." Man this really bites." Sage thought '_ maybe they're playing a trick on me'_

" Well here is your breakfast honey." Her mother said. She hadn't put the eggs on her plate. No she in fact she put a birthday cake in front of her. With twelve candles. One for good luck.

" Oh my gosh! I knew you guys couldn't forget. What an awful trick to play." Sage said. She was so surprised, but she didn't care cause she loved surprises.

" How could we forget your birthday? It's the most important day of the year." her father said.

" well blow out the candles honey and make a wish."

_'I wish It can always be like this_.' Sage thought. Sage blew out the candles. She didn't need to think a wish because she wished for the same thing every year. Her mom put the cake on the counter and handed Sage her real breakfast.

" So Sage today is your day. What would you like to do?" Her dad asked.

" I'm not sure. I want to hang out with the guys today." Sage said.

She heard the door open and someone call out her name. " where's the birthday girl." Sage smiled. She knew who that what. She got up and ran to the door. There she saw two of her best friends. In fact they were her only friends. Jesse Martin and Phil Stevens. Jesse was tall and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was an adventurer. He hated school and he hated cleaning. He was just like Sage, but the male version. He was also a mutant. He had the power of being a feral. He had the senses of animals. He could speak to animals and fight like one if he needed to. He was very protective of the ones he love. He could be very dangerous when extremely pissed off.

Phil was you're your average eleven year old. He was a mutant as well. He was the same height as Jesse. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was the nerd of the group. He always made sure that Jesse and Sage got their school work done. His power was the power to turn invisible. He could shield himself as well if ever he was in danger. It came in handy when there were bullies picking on him at their school. They stood by the door shouting for their best friend. She came into view and they embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

" Well how is our little birthday girl. You finally caught up to us I see. How's it feel to be another year older?" Jesse asked. He had a major crush on Sage, but he never said anything because he didn't want to affect their friendship.

" I'm well. You guys remembered my birthday. I'm touched." Sage said.

" Of course we knew. How could we forget? You're our best friend. And the brains of all our operations." Phil Said.

" You're the reason we never get caught." Jesse added." aw thanks guys that really made my day." Sage was smiling at her to best friends. They sat down on the couch in the living room, so they could talk in private.

" So what was the reason for the storm yesterday. The news forecast was for clear sky. We knew it had to be you." Phil said. Sage frowned.

" I have a good reason for that. You see my parents had told me that I was adopted." Sage began to get tear eyed. The boys just sat there with their mouths open. They weren't expecting that.

" Wow. Do you know what happened to you real parents?" Jesse asked.

" No I don't. They did tell me their last name was Potter." Sage said.

" We still love you. No matter what." Phil said.

" aw thanks guys." Sage said.

" well as long as we're being honest. I have some news to tell you guys." Phil said. He pulled a letter out of his jacket pocket." I received this letter shortly after I turned Mrs. Mullins Hair blue. Remember that when we she thought I was causing trouble, but it was really you guys." Phil said." Yea we remember" Sage said. She was smiling. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Even though it was four months ago.

" That was bloody brilliant. Haha I remember she gave you detention till the end of the year." Jesse said. He was cracking up at this point. He knew Phil hated detention. Phil gave Jesse an evil glare. Jesse stopped laughing.

" What? It was the end of the year anyways."

" Well as I was saying. Apparently what I did was magic when I tried to fix her hair. The letter clearly says I am a wizard. I guess my dad is a pureblood and my mom is something called a muggle. She has no magic in her. So I got it from my dad. That's what he said. He even proved it." Phil said.

" WOW!" was all Sage and Jesse could say.

" Mate you're a mutant and a wizard that's awesome." Jesse said.

" where are you going to school?" Sage asked. She didn't want the group to split up.

" This school called Hogwarts. They teach magic there. My dad showed me pictures and it looks awesome." Phil was excited. He wasn't thinking about the gang splitting up.

" When do you leave?" Sage asked." I leave September first." Phil said.

" wow so soon." Sage frowned. Her parents walked in the living room.

" Sage honey we would hate to bring you down any further, but we decided it was best seeing how everyone else is telling their news. By the way Phil congratulations Roger and I are very proud of you." Dianne said.

" Well you see honey your father is being transferred. We're moving to New York at the end of summer."

"WE'RE MOVING!!!" Sage was shocked.

" WHO ELSE HAS BAD NEWS TO TELL ME?!? CAUSE IF YOU DO NOW IS THE BLOODY TIME YOU BETTER TELL ME!" Sage screamed.

" Well um Sage doll. I have news, but it's good news." Jesse said."WHAT?!" Sage was calming down now. Good news is good.

" Well since you guys are moving to New York you can go to my school. Its for people like us." Jesse said.

" Really. That's cool. Mum can I go. If you're making move you can at least let me be with Jesse." Sage was begging her parents.

" It depends. We will have to talk to the principle of the school and see what it's like ourselves" Her mother answered.

" Alright. I can deal with that." Sage said. " Now, its my birthday and I want my presents." Sage said.

" Here. This is from me and Phil." Jesse handed Sage their present. Sage wondered what it was because it was small. She unwrapped it. And screamed."AH! OH MY GAWSH! The new Shiny Toy Guns cd. OH MY GAWSH!!!" Sage got up and gave her best friends a bone crushing hug. " THANKS MATES." Sage was happy.

" We know you've been waiting a long time for it to come, so Jesse and I decided to get it for you." Phil said.

" Thanks guys you're the best."" You're welcome." Jesse and Phil said at the same time.

" Sage do u want to see what you father and I got you?" Dianne asked. Sage nodded yes." I'll be right back" her father left the living room and it seemed like forever to Sage.

" Well sage I hope you will take care of your new cat." Her father walked in with a beautiful black cat. Sage was shocked. She had wanted one for as long as she could remember. " Oh my gawsh! You guys got me a cat!" Sage was so happy she completely forgot about the bad news.

" Yes honey we decided you were responsible for your own cat. We know how much you've been wanting one." Roger said.

" Thanks mum. Thanks dad." she had grabbed the kitten and started playing with it on the floor.

" What are you gonna name her? Phil asked." I am going to name her Wednesday Adams. Winnie for short." Sage said.

" That's a good name. She is a black cat after all." Roger said. Her mother nodded in agreement.

**MEANWHILE:AT THE POTTER'S**

Harry Potter was so excited. He had just got his Hogwarts letter. His parents couldn't be prouder. He was spending the day with his family and his best mate's family the Weasley's. It was the best birthday he had so far. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had this feeling he should be sharing this day with someone. He didn't know who, but he knew it was someone. He didn't think about it for to long because he was so excited. Ron had gotten his letter as well. He was looking forward to the next seven years of his life.

" Mom I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts." Harry said for the millionth time that day.

" I know honey your father and I are proud of you." Lily said.

" Mum when can we go get my school supplies?" He asked.

" We'll go tomorrow. We still have to give you your birthday present." Lily said." What is it?" Harry asked

" It's not fair that I have to wait another day."

" I'm sorry honey but you have to wait. I want it to be a surprise." Lily said.

" Your father got you something. Why don't you ask him what he got."

" DAD!!!" Harry ran over to his father who was talking to Arthur and Sirius." Can I open my present now?" Harry gave his dad the puppy dog look and his dad caved.

" sure you can! Its your birthday." James said. He went over to the closet and picked up a large package. He walked back over to his son who was very excited. " Here you go son."

Harry quickly unwrapped it. " WOW!!!" in his hands he held the fastest broom up to date in the world. "A NIMBUS 2000!!!!" Harry screamed. He was so excited.

" Wow mate that's the fastest broom in the world!" Ron said. He was in awe being in the presence of the fastest broom.

" THANKS DAD!" Harry gave his dad a hug. " Hey Sirius and Remus chipped in too." James said. Harry gave Sirius and Remus a hug. " THANKS GUYS!"' this is the best birthday so far.' Harry thought. He couldn't wait till school started.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please review. I would like to know what you think so far. Any ideas are welcome. I have two more chapters written to check for updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: A Start of a new : **

**I do not own Harry Potter OR X-men. I just own the plot. =)**

**A/N: I know I left off with the party. You can guess what happened. I didn't want to add a boring chapter so I am skipping to the end of summer. Its better that way. Harry got his school supplies with Ron after Harry's birthday. Lily's present to Harry was his owl Hedwig. This chapter starts the last week of summer.**

Sage Callawell was crying in the arms of Phil Stevens. She was sad for leaving her friend behind. Jesse was sad as well. He didn't show it. He held back his tears because someone had to be there to comfort Sage. They were standing in the middle of the airport. Her parents were sitting by the window waiting for their plane to come. It was ten o' clock in the morning. They had thirty minutes till the plane arrived.

" I g-gonna m-miss -you." Sage said to Phil. He was hugging her and comforting her while he can.

" Hey! This isn't goodbye. It's simply farewell. We will see each other again. No worries." Phil said. He was gonna miss his best mates. Sage nodded and took a step back, so Jesse could say something.

" Don't forget about us mate." he said. Giving Phil a hug.

" I wont. Take care of Sage for me." Phil said.

" Phil its time to go. We need to get your school supplies" Phil's dad William walked up to his son and his friends.

" Alright dad I'm coming." Phil gave one last hug to Sage and to Jesse. Phil waved to them and he left with his father. He was sad to see his friends leave. He knew we would make new friends, but part of him wanted him to keep his old ones. He didn't know how long it would be until they saw each other. Or if they even remember him. Phil and his dad had left the airport to head for the Leaky Cauldron.

" Sage honey are you alright?" Rodger asked his daughter. He was concerned." Yes dad I'm alright." Sage said.

" Honey could you try not to change the weather? We would like a safe flight to the States." her mother asked.

" Yes mum." Sage agreed."It will be ok. Wait till you see the school. You'll make new friends. It'll all turn out great." Jesse said. Giving Sage another hug. They heard a voice over the intercom.

" All passengers boarding the flight to United States please gather your belongings and proceed to the load the plane."

The Callaway's gathered their stuff and Winnie who was safely in her cage, and proceeded to board the plane. Jess and Sage sat together. While her parents sat together behind them. Her father was asleep, her mother was reading a magazine she got at the gift shop, Jesse was listening to music on his ipod. She decided she would catch up on her reading. She grabbed her bag in the over head and took out her book '_Twilight.' _and began reading. She wondered how Phil was doing. This was going to be a long flight.

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS:**

Harry and Ron were talking about the school year when their compartment door was a boy around their age. He had brown hair a brown eyes. To them, he seemed like a nerd.

" erm. Excuse me can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full?" the boy asked.

" Sure you can. I'm Ron Weasley. This is my best mate Harry Potter." Ron said. Ron had motioned the boy to come and sit down. He took a seat next to Harry.

" Hi my name is Phil Stevens." Phil. 'Potter. Potter? Where have I heard that name?' he thought.

" Well just hang out with us and you'll be ok." Ron said. He was eating a chocolate frog he was saving.

" So Phil what house do you want to be in?" Harry asked.

" I want to be in Gryffindor." Phil said.

" us too."Ron said.

" we should change I expect will be arriving soon." Phil boys got up and changed into their uniform and began to change. Phil was missing his friends, but he liked his new friends and could tell they were nice people. Before they knew it, they had arrived to Hogwarts. They got into the boats and proceeded to the castle. They started the sorting. After what seemed like forever their names were called. And sure enough they all got into Gryffindor. Their table clapped loudly with joy. The Headmaster was pleased and stood up to begin his speech.

" Welcome new students and old to another year at Hogwarts. Firstly, I would like to announce that the Forbidden Forrest is Forbidden for a reason. Those who attempt to go in it will be punished by their head of house. Now that that is said and done all I have left to say is tuck in." The Headmaster waved his hands and the feast had officially begun.

**United States New York:Brooklyn to be time as the feast**

Sage and Jesse ran up the stairs to their pent house. Sage's parents following and got to the door. There was large gold number that said P4**(Get it? Cause of number four private drive? But really it mean pent house four. But still!)** Rodger got the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. They walked in and were amazed by their new home. There was a large living room/ dinning room/ family room all in one. The whole room had hard wood floors and red paint on the walls. The kitchen was in the same room but it was separated by the counter. Needless to say, it was big. There was a large window on the side of the room. It was separated by curtains so no one can spy on them. They were gold and were hanging gracefully on the rods. Their furniture was already there so they really only had to unpack their clothes and household items. Sage ran to her new room which was opposite from the kitchen. She went in and fell in love with her new room. She had her own bathroom. The walls of her room were painted gold and had red curtains.

" wow your new home is great." Jesse said.

" I know but I miss our old one." Sage said.

" Well at least you got your family here." Jesse said as he frowned.

" I'm sorry mate. You always have a family here." Sage said. " there's always a couch with your name on it."

" thanks. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Jesse smiled. They heard someone coming in the room.

" Hey kids how about we order some pizza for dinner." Rodger asked." Sounds great dad." Sage said.

" Thanks dad." Jesse said. He was like family so he always called Sage's parents mum and dad. He used to live with his horrible aunt and uncle until Voldemort killed them. He happened to be spending the night at Phil's house when it happened. Since then he continued to live with Phil and his family. Now he's been adopted into the Callaway's family it felt like he was home. He did wish to find his real parents though. Rodger left to order the pizza and the kids were alone again.

" How about we go watch the telly while we're waiting." Jesse said.

" Good idea mate." Sage said. They left the room and watched the telly. Sage didn't need to unpack because everything was already there. Her clothes were still packed, but she was going to need them when she leaves for school. Her parents had talked to Jesse about the school while on the plane, and have agree it would be safer. Sage took the big end chair while Jesse took the sofa. They were both red and matched the walls. Winnie had hoped unto the chair Sage was sitting at and curled up in a ball next to her. While she was petting her kitten, they were watching some show called '_king of queens'_ they decided to watch it as see if they like it. They ended up falling in love with it. The pizza had finally arrived and had one pizza by themselves. After dinner they all decided to call it a night because school started the next day and Sage was really nervous. She was prepared for anything though.

**A/N: hey guys. I know I rushed this chappie. I did it for good reasons. Didn't want to bore you all. don't worry. I've got some shocking events up my sleeve. If you like the story please keep reading. It will get better and more drama will occur. Let me know what you thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything thing that has to do with Harry Potter. Nor do I own The X-men universe. I do own the : Thanks for reading my story. I hope you guys like where this is going. Please let me know what you think. I am going to continue this. It's one of my favs that I've written so far. Let me know what you think of the update.**

Sage Callawell was soundly asleep. It was the kind of sleep she would gladly welcome with open arms every night. It was not very often that Sage herself would have pleasant dreams. For this very reason She choose to ignore the annoying pestering sound of her alarm clock. She could faintly here banging coming from some where, but had no desire to find the cause of it. Instead she decided to embrace her long over due peaceful slumber. She tried not to think about the boy she constantly dreamed about. No her dream was about her and one of her two best friends when they first met.

_I was walking up to the elementary school when I hard two bullies. I noticed a boy that had his hands full of books. I could instantly sense why he was being teased. I felt it not right, so being me I marched up to the bullies to show them a thing our of the bullies had blonde hair and green eyes. I could tell he was one of the older kids. The other one was shorter than the first. However. Their resemblance was uncanny. I think they're related. Such a shame. I sighed and walked up to them_

_"Awe is the little wimp scared?" The taller one teased. I growled. I could feel my anger and the wind suddenly changing its course and its speed. I aimed right for the two, and watched happily as they got the wind knocked out of them. Yes my power came in handy. The two boys got up and ran away scampering like the cowards they were. I walked up to the remaining boy._

_" Hello I'm Phillip Stevens, but you can call me Phil." I surveyed him. He was medium in height and had short brown hair and brown eyes. _

_"It was you who saved me wasn't it?" He asked suddenly. I was shocked to say the least._

_" Yes it was, but please don't tell anyone I am a mutant." I pleaded with him hoping to gain compassion._

_" You saved me I should be thanking you. You don't have to worry I'm just like you. You think we can be friends? I don't have very many." He looked down ashamed. I liked this boy._

_" Show me what you can do?" I smiled. I saw him disappear before my eyes. I was needless to say amazed._

_" Phil I think this is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship." I reach out my hand to greet him. " My name is Sage Callawell……Sage Callawell….. Sage Callawell…_

"SAGE CALLAWELL I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES! Get your BUTT out of bed THIS INSTANT! Do you here me Sage Callawell??" I was jolted out of my slumber and awoke by my angry mother. I sighed.

" I'm up MOTHER! So terribly sorry for WANTING to sleep." I screamed that last bit hoping to get the point across. I got up from bed and started getting dressed. Today was the day me and Jesse were leaving for school. I was deeply going to miss my parents but I new I had to do this. I need to be around people like me at school. No one would be bullied for being different. I instantly thought of my missing friend. I hope he was alright.I got dressed in my dark blue jeans. I wore a white-laced sleeveless shirt with two little ribbons used to tie in bow. I put on my brown ballerina sleepers. My hair was put up half up half down pony tail. I sighed as looked around my room. It was previously filled with boxes of clothes, yet not it is completely bare. I went out to the kitchen and notice everyone at the breakfast table.

" Dad where are my things? They were there last night." He looked up from the news paper and informed me about the situation.

" Well dear I took the liberty to have them sent over last night when you and Jesse fell asleep. This way we only have to bring ourselves." I saw him go back to reading. I took my seat next to Jesse and noticed he was stuffing his face with eggs.

" Hey don't hog all the eggs! Leaves some for me too!" I took some off the plate in the center of the table. The was one piece of bacon left and I immediately made a grab for it. However my efforts were in vain as I felt another hand reach out for it. I turned and saw it was Jesse. Who was no indeed my arch nemesis.

" I'll fight you for it." Jesse said.

" To the death?" I inquired. I was so going to win. Never and I mean NEVER underestimate a weather changer.

"Un Guard you fool. To the Death!" Jesse got his fork as I got mine.

" Ha! I'll whoop you before you even know you've been whooped."

" Then how will I know I've been whooped?" Jesse said. We were fencing with our forks when I grabbed his. I used my electricity from lightening and sent him a mild jolt.

" Ouch! No fair! Powers are not aloud."

" Do you yield my friend?" I said smugly.

" Yes."

I reached for the bacon and noticed it was gone. I gasped and looked up to see my father eating it.

" That was mine! You traitor!" I was looked over at Jesse.

" YES SWEET VICTORY!"

About four hours later we were driving up the schools drive way. I looked at the sign and noticed what it read. '_Xavier School for the gifted.'_ I giggled and thought about what normal humans think if they walk past that sign. We finally reached the school. Did I say school? I meant mansion? This place was huge. I saw they had a pond and the place was covered in vines. I was amazing, and I was going to school here. I looked over at Jesse to see we was smiling at me. I smiled back for reassurance.

" My this place is beautiful." my mother voiced her opinion. We pulled in under the archway and walked towards the door. I felt Jesse grab my hand. I looked down. It felt a little strange for some reason, but at the same time it calmed my nerves. Jesse lead us down the hall corridor to a door that read '_Professor Xavier's Office'_ He knocked three times. We all heard a faint ' _Enter_' We did what the voice allowed us to.

_' You are not a lone as you think. There are others out there that are just like you.' _

There was a voice in my head though it was not mine. I looked around the office and noticed small trinkets here and there. There was book shelves around the walls. Two couches were laid in the center. A gigantic mahogany desk sat in the back. I noticed a balding man in a wheel chair sitting behind it. I took it he was my new principle.

" Good afternoon Jesse it is good to see you again. I see you've brought your friends with you. Welcome to my school. I do hope you find it pleasant." He spoke in a deep voice." My name is Xavier." He greeted with a nod.

" Thank you so much for allowing Sage to be here we are eternally grateful." My father stated as my mother nodded her head in agreement.

" We would love to stay for a grand tour, but we have duties at work. We trust they are in good hands."

" Indeed they are. Think nothing of it. There is no need to worry." Xavier said. I saw my parents giving Jesse a hug and then me one before they left. I know they have a lot of work to do. My dad is after all an Auror.( Can't remember if that how you spell it)" You father sent your things last night which are currently in your rooms." We both nodded in understanding. "I feel you remember where your room is Jesse? Jess turned to me and said " Is it alright If I go to my room to unpack?" I nodded saying it was okay.

" Yes. I'll see you at super?" I asked.

"Sure." He got up and left.

" It is no trouble at all for me to find someone to show you around. Do you mind? I am a bit busy, and it will give you a chance to make friends." Xaiver said.

" It's okay." I said. I waited for him to leave, but he never did. He just had a thoughtful look on his face.

_'Will you please proceed to my office? I need your help showing a new student around.'_

**MEANWHILE:Outside in the garden**

There was a girl about eleven years of age. She was deeply engrossed in her classic novel she had just recently gotten from her mother. She was currently reading _Pride and Prejudice_. While she was reading she was also thinking. It was this moment that always calmed her nerves. Yes for she did have a really nasty temper when pissed off. Why just recently this girl who calls herself kitty was saying how ugly she looked. Of course she new better. That girl was just the same as that Marie girl. They were jealous that she was best friends with Bobby. He had the power to turn things into ice. Yes he was the exact opposite of her, but she was best friends with him nonetheless. Just thinking about what she said made her angry. She noticed that a piece of her page fell off, but luckily it wasn't the words. She mentally cursed herself. She barely hasn't had it for that long and already it went back to reading her novel when suddenly there was an intruder in her mind. It was weird to feel another person in your private mind.

_'Will you please proceed to my office? I need your help showing a new student around.'_

She sighed because she new who that voice belonged to_.'Of course Sir. It would be my pleasure.'_ she thought her reply. She quickly made her way to the office.

" Aw Hermione. Thank you for helping us. It is greatly appreciated." the girl nodded her head as it was not a problem. She looked over and saw another girl with long red hair.

" Hello My name is Hermione Granger." she said. Sage got up and introduced herself.

" Hey. Mine is Sage Callawell. It's nice to meat you." Sage said politely. Hermione nodded her head and turn towards her professor." I trust it's okay to take our leave sir.?" She heard him say yes and return to his paperwork.

" I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Hermione lead Sage down the hall and up the stairs towards the girl's dorm stopped on the third floor just down the left hallway. It was the very last one on the left which would be easy for sage to remember. They entered the room and sage began to explore. There where two beds One was up against the left wall. There were two dressers. The other bed was one the right wall sticking outward. There was one desk facing the large open window. There was a poster of some band sage didn't know.

" I hope you don't mind but I took the one on the right." Hermione said to Sage. Sage said it didn't matter and walked towards her bed. There was two boxes of her clothes and a cage with her cat in it too.

" I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is you power?" Hermione asked. She looked to Sage in wonderment. She looked normal on the outside, but She was not a fool. She could tell this girl had extreme power. She saw Sage sit on her bed petting her cat.

" I have to power to control the weather. Do mind telling me what you can do?" Hermione smiled. She loved to keep people in the dark about what she can do. However, she like this girl and could tell Sage is a good friend.

" I am a Pyro. I'm not talking about taking a lighter, and starting random fires. Nope I am the fire." I smiled when I said that.( **Image Fantastic Four okay. You know how Torch can fly using his fire abilities. Hermione can do that too. Awesome right? **)

"Hermione, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sage had stated and Hermione agreed. They both nodded their heads knowing they would rest of the night the girl chatted and gossiped about the students that go there. Hermione told Sage about her friendship with Bobby. She said what that Kitty girl said to her and Sage said she would vow revenge for messing with her friend. Before they knew it, it was time for supper. Hermione led Sage to the dinning hall. Sage looked over at her friend and wondered who she was looking for.

" What's up?" Sage asked her.

" Looking for Bobby. Oh there he is sitting with that boy over there." She pointed over to the the table in the center.

Sage saw her point to where she found her friend Jesse." Hey I know him. That's Jesse." Sage announced.

" Wow you weren't joking when you said he was good looking." Hermione gushed. They were noticed by the boys and ushered to come over.

" Hey I thought you like Bobby." Sage said." I do, but I cant help but look when I see cute boys." Hermione said. Sage laughed as she made her way towards to table.

" Hey Bobby this is my new friend Sage." Hermione introduced her friend and they both took a seat.

" I know Jesse told me. What's up?" He asked Sage. Hermione told Bobby what Kitty said her earlier and how she tried to get her in trouble by losing her temper and getting her expelled. Of course that wasn't was Kitty was trying to do, but she wanted Bobby mad Kitty. It all worked out. Kitty and Marie we sitting not to far away. Bobby froze the table and their seats so all their food spilled everywhere, and they kept slipping out of their seat. The group laughed and started chatting away about everything that's happened.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't been updating. I had a virus and all previous chapters have been lost. Needless to say I was shocked. Then I had restart everything. I starting this off again by memory. I made it rather long to help make up for it. =] Um yea I hope you readers aren't going to hate me for the next chapter. I'm going to skip ahead to where everyone is Sixteen. The Kids at Mutant High will be old enough to join X-men. You have to guess who. =D I will be continuing. I just have to start over. Luckily I remember what was going to happen. =]**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter and the Harry Potter Universe. I also would like to say I'm not the owner of X-Men. I only own my plot.**_

_**A/N: I stated that I would skip ahead to when the kids are sixteen years old. That would mean it's been five years since Sage found out she's adopted, Sirius and Remus' started their quest to locate Sage, Harry and His friends are in fifth year. James and Lily in that time have accepted Sage. **_

_**If she is found, they want a second chance. Voldemort is on the rise. Worse so then before. Professor Dumbledore asked Professor Xavier for assistance. He's sending half of his members in the X-men to help. However, who will go and who will stay… That is the question.**_

It is a commonly know fact among fellow mutants that all mutants hit a growth spurt. Yes when one new mutant reaches a certain age their powers will grow. It is the same power for which they are borne with, but it is more advanced. For Sage hers was already powerful, but hers grew somewhat when she had her fourteenth birthday. Jesse had fallen down the stairs after Hermione pushed him. Her reason was he was going to slow.

Sage had laughed so hard at his expression, she started crying. The two remaining noticed it was raining outside. So now her power is controlled by her emotions. Not just by controlling. What ever she feels it happens in the weather. For instance, should she feel loved by one, it would be bright and cheerful outside.

She has great control over it now that she knows what to do. Jesse can turn into animals now. He can turn into any animal which is extraordinary. Before he could only talk to them.

Her friend Bobby can turn himself into ice. Not just other things into ice, but his whole body. Making him bullet proof.

Hermione's has grown too. Before, all she was capable of was just snapping her fingers to produce fire. Now she can summon her fire and fly with it. It's pretty cool, but she has to remember to wear her X-suit. Otherwise her clothes would burn off her.

Sage was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard her fellow members bicker about the rules.

The last five years had has it's toll on the four friends. They've been through so much and yet they're still alive and together. It was two years ago when Hermione proclaimed her hidden feelings to Bobby. Bobby felt the same way, so they've been together ever since then. It really is quite sickening listening to them talk together.

Ugh! Hermione and Bobby have become reckless. Hermione likes to do things her way. She just loves pissing her enemies off to no end. I really love being in the practice room when she gets mad at nothing. Please note the sarcasm. I'm running out breath here people! I looked back at my fellow team members.

" Sage you know what the professor said! We have to work together as a TEAM!" I looked back to see Jesse screaming at me. Well how am I supposed to see in this damn fog! Gawsh! Is it so bad that I used my power to clear up the fog? I could see Jesse now. We were standing in a battle field that was surrounded by torn up buildings. There was fire everyway which is no doubt Hermione's doing. Trying to make us lose. No I'm not gonna lose!

"Would you stop your complaining? It's not going to get us anywhere. And don't you Dare say that crap about there being no I in team. I am so sick of herring that when I know perfectly well!" I heard him sigh. I smiled in triumph. There was a car thrown above me and Jesse. I screamed my head off. In a superman flash Tin man was in front of us holding up the car. We moved out the way. The car was then set on fire. I was getting pissed off at Hermione now. I sighed this was going to be an endless task. I glanced at Professor Logan. He took out a cigar and lit it up from the car. I laughed and turned towards Professor Storm.

" What do we do now?" I asked. There was debris flying everywhere. We started running again. I glanced over and saw Bobby and Kitty. Kitty just saved him from a rogue missile. I glared. Biotch making moves on my best friends boy friend. So not cool. I quickly summon my wind and knocked her off her balance.

" They're getting killed out here Logan!" I heard Professor Storm yell. Wow like the vote of confidence. Me and The rest of the gang gathered around. Me and Tin Man were just about to get hit with another car when I suddenly grabbed him and flew away. Have I mentioned that when I control the wind I can make myself fly? Of course it takes total concentration, but I really can. Its AWESOME!

I landed on top of Tin Man. I sighed " Thanks for the assist." He said. I nodded my head and held my hand to help him.

" Logan!" Storm shouted as some type of machine was flying above us. It was too blurry to tell what it was. It suddenly shot at the professors then I saw Storm do what I just did to Tin Man.

"Don't go getting your panties in a bunch." Just as fast as Storm grabbed him, they landed and Logan cursed like a sailor.

" That WAS my LAST cigar!" He got up again. We walked in a small clearing, but a near by bus just exploded.

" It's getting CLOSER!" I glanced at Kitty. What a scardy cat. Ha that's funny. Kitty the Scardy cat.

" Lets Keep Moving." I heard Storm say. Hermione and Bobby finally caught up with us.

" Nice fire babe, but I don't think it's going to blow it up or distract it." I said to my best friend. She smiled.

" Well I thought I could distract it with my hot looks if the fire didn't work." I laughed at that. Next thing I knew Logan had called for Tin Man. ( I know that's not the Name I don't know what his name is colauses or something like that . I like Tin Man better cause he turns into metal.)

" How's your throwing arm?" He asked as we saw his spikes come out of his hands. Yup he was going to do something reckless.

" Logan we work as team." She said trying to convince him otherwise.

"Yea good luck with that." He mumbled as Tin Man began to toss him. We all stared in wonderment about what was going to happened. I myself had complete faith that he would succeed. Yes he was never one for disappointment.

" Kick IT'S ASS Logan!" I scream. I'm totally on team Logan. The man was like a father to me.

Logan was twirled three times and then thrown up to the machine. I stared. I hope he kills the damn thing. He screamed as he flew. Next thing I knew, I started clearing up the smoke and then we saw the dead machine with Logan holding it's head.

" Nicely done" I congratulated him. He smiled and took out a hidden Cigar.

" I thought that was your last one." I said.

" Naw I just wanted to piss Storm off." I laughed at him. He walked up to the rest of the group.

" Class dismissed." He announced. We all looked at each other as the stimulator randomly made everything disappear. Weird it seemed so real.**(lol) **We were walking down the X hall listening to Professor Storm and Logan argue. They were ahead. Me and Jesse were behind them, while Bobby, Hermione where behind us. Kitty and Tin Man were in the back. Jesse and I glanced at each other worriedly.

" What the Hell was that?" Storm asked.

" Danger Room session." He said simply.

" You know what I mean." She said irritated.

" Oh I know…"

" You cant just change the rules when you feel like it. I'm trying to teach them something." She said.

" I taught them something." He sighed. I could tell he was being cheeky.

" They need defensive exercise…." She was cut off.

" Yea the best defense is a good offense." He was thoughtful for a moment and said " Or was it the other way around?" He asked. Storm rolled her eyes and continued their bickering.

" This isn't a game Logan" " You could've fooled me." " Look I'm just a sub. You got a problem with that take it up with Chuck." He said as he walked away.

Jesse and me exchanged glances we went to change back into our regular clothes. I went to Logan's room to talk to him. It was four years ago when My father was murdered by something called a Deatheater. Logan came around that time. We were both lost he decided he'd look after me. It was that next year I went home for the Summer Holiday to find out that mother had already remarried. She claimed she didn't want to be alone. Even though she had me and Jesse. The guy hated mutants, so she chose him over me. I wasn't going to stand in her way. I was heartbroken, but at least I had Logan and Jesse. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' I sighed and opened the door. Logan was sitting in a leather chair by his window. I sat down on the opposite side. We sat in silence for a moment.

" Is. Is something wrong?" I asked. I should start somewhere. I heard him sigh. " I think you should listen to chuck first." He said. I wondered what he meant by that.

" Why is there something the matter?" I asked. I started to get worried. Something was wrong.

" Why wont you talk to me? You always talk to me and now you wont." I started getting upset. We have what's called an open relationship. He knows all my secrets and I know his. Secrets no body else knows, but us. It's comforting to have someone who knows everything and you're not afraid to tell them anything. However right now I was really getting upset because he wasn't telling me something.

" Hey kiddo. Everything's okay. I think you should talk to chuck though because he wanted to talk to you first." Logan said. I guess I would have to so I nodded my head in understanding. I was disappointed, but I knew he would tell me if the Professor told him otherwise. I got up and walked to the door. " I'll talk to you later." was my departing sentiment.

These doors in front of me are oh so familiar. I smiled at the thought. Me and Hermione have had some good times playing pranks. Those were the days when we didn't have a worry. I sighed. I knew he knew my thoughts, and that I was standing outside. I walked in and noticed that not only was I there, Bobby, Jesse, and Hermione were seated on the two center couches. I gasped. At least I knew I wasn't in trouble. I think…

" Ah Sage so good of you to join us, please take a seat and I will begin to answer your questions." I took a seat just like he told me too. I was sitting on one couch with Jesse next to me. Hermione and Bobby were sitting on the other couch. I noticed they were holding hands. Aw how cute those two are. I stole a glance at Jesse. I then turned my focus on the Professor just as the other had.

" I feel that I must start from the beginning. You see mutants and humans are not the only ones in the world. There are also magic people known as wizards and witches." He pause and we gasped. I stood up shocked. " Is that true Sir? If it is where are they? Why don't they help us with the humans. Perhaps the humans would not fear us as much if they knew other people were out there, and we could all live in peace." I asked. I saw him avoid my gaze. I wondered why he did.

" The magical community does not approve of us. They think we're a disgrace only seeking more power. They already have one power seeking Wizard named Voldemort. They don't need mutants too. According to them. Which is why this is hard for me to tell you this. You see there are a select few who accept us. My good friend Albus, who is one of the few, is Headmaster at a magic school. He has contacted me for assistance. I know what you're thinking. They do have Wizards fighting in their war, but it is not enough…" I cut him unfortunately.

" WHY?!? Why should we HELP them when They wont even look at us? Are our lives not as important than theirs?" I was really upset. Now I understood how Logan felt. Damn him for not telling me sooner. I saw Jesse cringe at my sudden outburst.

" Because I feel that if we ignore them then we would be just like them. Perhaps if we help them and show them that every mutant has some compassion in them, then maybe just maybe they will see we are not what they made us out to be. I believe they would be good allies. Don't you see if this is going to end how I hope it should, then I think we could live in peace once again. Perhaps after we help them, they would help us in achieving our goal. That Ms. Sage is why I think it would be good for you to go." He looked at me while I looked at him.

" We're just teenagers. You're going to have complete faith in us to leave us in an unknown country and defend ourselves against the angry power hungry magical people?" I said all that in one breath.

" You wont be going alone. I need the other members here. However since Logan is a sub, I asked him to go with you. Of course he was reluctant stating it was a babysitting job." He chuckled at himself. " He has agreed Ms. Sage saying wherever you go he was going to go to make sure you guys are safe. I have complete faith in you students. I ask you to be considerate. They're taking you in for however long they need you. I will make reports with Albus periodically.

" Um Sir not to be rude again, but what about our studies? We still haven't graduated high school yet." I asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

" Albus has agreed to let you study at his school. However though you will not be taught magic I believe Logan will be able to continue your studies. I'll have Scott and Storm write up lesson plans for him. They have a class there named muggle studies. I suppose it would be helpful to take that. I'll have to ask about that that. It would be interesting to see how Wizards portray humans." He concluded with a thoughtful expression. I glanced at the gang and wondered what to do. I sat back down one the couch.

" So do you agree or not? I believe you would be reliable and I have faith that you will succeed." I glanced at the others unsure about what to say. I sighed and left it up to the others.

" I'll go." Jesse shot up from his seat. I gasped. What he wanted to go? That didn't make sense. Ever since my father died from those people we've been on our own. And he wants to go? I really cant believe this. There's got to be some reason. I looked down ashamed. Hermione slowly raised her hand.

" I want to go too sir. Maybe I can kick these bad guys asses excuse me BUTTS and then I can be like ' yea that was me I saved ya'll wusses asses.' Sorry Sir erm.. Butts." Hermione looked at Bobby and nudged him in the shoulder

" Yea I'll go too Sir." He rubbed his should. He just got whipped.

" Fiiiiiiiinnnnnee… I'll go." I dragged out the fine part and sighing at the same time. I guess it wont be so bad there with my friends and Logan going. I knew no good could come out of this.

" The X-jet is going to be leaving at nine in the morning. You'll be getting there around the late evening. Now since the year is practically over You wont have to worry about school again until the next year. They being the Wizards, are staying the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. That's what they call themselves." He pause and rolled his eyes as he heard us giggle.

" Sorry Sir it's just a funny name. The Order of the Phoenix and all. I mean is that supposed to bring fear to the bad guys? Why I bet once they here X-men their eyes will pop out their eyes, and they'll run away screaming like the cowards the are." Hermione said while giggling. The Professor merely grinned.

" I guess we better get packing sir." I got up and the others followed me.

" Remember Nine AM sharp!" I think he meant that towards me and Logan.

The gang and I went our ways and started packing our things. It just turned night full, and we were having a private meeting in Bobby's and Jesse's dorm.

" What do you girls think about all this?" Jesse asked. I glanced at Hermione letting her go first.

" Well I supposed it would be a good way to show those SOB's that we can kick ass too. I would love to show them a thing or two." Hermione said.

" That's why I love my sparkie." Bobby said. I saw Hermione blush. I glanced at Jesse and he made a gagging face. I smiled and agreed.

" I guess I'm going for the if 'you're going, I'm going reason.' I really don't want to, but if everyone else is I will. Cause I'm flipping awesome like that. You know you can't depart from me for long." I said. Jesse and Bobby laughed.

" Heck yea. I need my daily dosage of Sage and Hermione bad ass time." Hermione laughed with me after she said that.

" Okay so we know why us girls are going, but what about you boys? You have a reason?" I asked them. I saw them look at each other.

" Well I supposed my reason is the same as yours Sage." Bobby said. I nodded in understanding. We looked at Jesse. I wanted to know if he was hiding something.

" Well I wanted to go because I wanted to see what was supposedly so grand in their world that they cant stand us." He said. I guess it made sense, but I knew he was holding something back. I saw this look in his eye. The others nodded their heads and told him they understood. I saw Hermione starting to yawn. It was currently Ten PM.

" I guess we should head back to our dorms now to go to bed. Good night guys." Hermione said as she gave Bobby a good night kiss. I got up and we all muttered our goodnights. The boys dorm was actually straight down the opposite side of the hall. We had walk down to the other end to get to ours. I walked passed the stair case and noticed Logan walking down. I wondered if I should talk to him. Then I remembered I had to be up early for me Sage Elizabeth, that was no easy task. I no longer went by Callawell. I'm always called Sage, or when I was with my team I was called by my nickname. We made it to our dorm and went to our beds. Once we laid down, we were out like a light.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you guys like how it's going so far. So you can see how things changed in such a short amount of time. So now you know why I skipped some years. I didn't want to drag this on. You can clearly see that Hermione and Bobby are together. I thought they would be cute together. Okay so you know what their powers are. You know every X-men has an X-name. I was thinking of calling Sage Rain. Hermione was going to be Torch. Like fantastic four. And I was thinking of calling Jesse Beast. Like that blue guy? Bobby might be Iceman. I'm really not sure. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. =] I need to know, for when you read the next chapter including Sage and her friends. They will be in not the next chapter, but the next one. They're going to be using their X-names.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Good News/Bad News/ Depends how you look at it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world. Nor do I own X-men. If I did, I would own Grimmauld place, and have the power to fly like Peter Pan. No I don't own anything except the plot and my made up characters. =] **_

_**A/N: This chapter is strictly in the Harry Potter world. You'll here from Sage once again in the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. Please read and enjoy. =]**_

The weather was bright and cheerful outside today. Birds were chirping, and singing their songs. The flowers were blossoming. Any old fool would know that its almost Summer. There dwells a children's playground for kids to gather. Mothers are strolling the infants along the side walk.

There's a mother goose that lives in the pond neighboring the playground. There's children feeding the geese. An elderly man sits on the bench smoking his pipe while reading the daily news paper. Why just about everyone was enjoying this beautiful day. It's days like these the current occupants forget about the sudden storm that occurred all those years ago.

"We must hurry dear! We're going to be late. Why cant you just wake up on time when I tell you too?" There was a woman scolding what was assumed to be her husband. She had long red hair and green eyes that anybody can notice without being right next to her. The man nearly laughed.

" Well dear I wouldn't have to wake up late if you just let me sleep when I want to and then I would know if I was late or not."

The old man had saw the whole thing. Two people running through the park as if there were no tomorrow. Why you should enjoy the day while you can. He huffed his pipe and returned to his paper. There's some peculiar happenings around town. He wasn't to sure about that.

In Grimmauld place there dwells a house that's the current location of The Headquarters. Keep it quiet for it's this very thought that's not supposed to been known. There was a married couple that paused to catch their breath. They've been running through the park at unusual speed. They looked up and thought of Number 12 and suddenly the door appeared before them. They were greeted by a middle age man that was a dear friend to them.

" Hello Prongs, Lilly flower. So wonderful to see you again." The man had shabby black hair. The man hugged his best friends.

" Padfoot you act like you never see us. We saw you last night." James said. They entered the house and was ushered into the living room. There were over twenty occupants all waiting the arrival of their leader. There were a few hello's and head nods. They took their seat next Remus and Sirius sat net to Lily. James turned to Remus wondering what's going on.

" I have no idea mate. Albus said he has news he wants to share with everyone. I'm wondering if it's good or bad." He said.

" Well I suppose it depends on how you look at. It could be bad to some and good to others. You know like a glass half empty or half full kind of thing." Lily said. James nodded as if agreeing with her. Suddenly the person they've been waiting for finally arrived. They held in their breaths as they saw the old man take his seat in front of the crowd.

" Thanks for gathering here on such short Notice. Now I will begin by asking you to have an open mind about what I'm going to say. This may not be welcoming news to some of you." The old man also known as Albus Dumbledore paused for dramatic affect. We all glanced at our fellow members wondering what he meant by that. This must be big if the old man was trying to drag the silence out longer than it should be.

" I contacted a good friend of mine just recently. His name his Charles Xavier. He owns a school for the gifted. I asked him for assistance and he has agreed to help. I know most of you are doing well with your jobs. I feel that you should have some assistance. I know that what you do is quite dangerous. Therefore, you can never have to much help." He paused again. Any one sitting close by could here the man chuckle at his own joke.

" The thing about these people that are going to help are also mutants." He paused. The was pregnant silence. The bomb has just been dropped, and he was expecting an outrage.

" Pardon my language.. No forget it! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Some man named Mundungus Fletcher said. We could tell he was one who didn't approve.

" I have to agree Sir. Letting mutants into our world is OUT of the question. Why what if they say they're good, but really they just want to be on Voldemort's side. What then? We'd all be doomed!" the voice belonged to Madeye erm… Alastor Moody.

Other people were bickering with each other about their views. Albus sighed. Most members heard him and quickly quieted down. They knew he was going to speak again.

" I know most of you don't accept this. I have complete faith in Charles. I trust he knows what he's doing. He told me that even though the members he's sending over are new, he has the utmost respect for them. I know they'll do a great job. He has agreed to send over five of his members. They call themselves X-men." He concluded when he heard laughter from the left side. He knew who it was.

" I'm sorry Sir it's just so funny. I mean what kind of name is X-men? Is that supposed to bring fear to their enemies or is that supposed to crack them up?" James Potter was the one who was speaking. Near him you can clearly see Sirius Black continue laughing. There was another pause when Sirius realized he was the only one laughing still.

" It is what is James." was all their former Headmaster said.

" They'll be staying here. Once the school term starts I have agreed to send them over to Hogwarts…." He was cut off.

" Wait you're sending CHILDREN into this war? How are they going to be helping us if they're at the school?" Molly Weasley was outraged. How dare he send children into a war. What kind of man was he?!

" They have experience in the field. Why they have their own war and yet they're coming over to help us out. I think it'll be okay. Perhaps having them at the school might not happen. I will have to discuss this with Charles. Maybe it would be better if they were here." He spoke as if he were speaking his thoughts.

" I'm not so sure about this Sir." Mr. Weasley spoke up.

" Whether you agree or not, they ARE going to help. I feel that should they help us, perhaps the rest of Wizarding world would have faith in them too. It is this reason that I have so much faith in them. I know Charles feels the same way." He concluded.

" I expect you to be here tomorrow. They will be arriving tomorrow night." He graciously got up and bid us a meeting dismissed. The members who weren't currently staying there had left to return to their daily lives. The occupants of Headquarters where the Weasleys, Remus Lupin, and the owner Sirius Black. Sirius was chatting with his best friends about the current situation.

" James I have plenty of space. Perhaps it would be better if you stayed here for awhile."

The person in question turned towards his wife for an answer.

" Of course Sirius, but only for the Holiday." Lily said. You could faintly here Sirius and Remus sigh in relief. Though these friends were speaking with each other, they were deep in thought and was not possible to get off track. It was then the married couple bid their friends a goodbye and promise to return with their belongings shortly. The school year would be over soon, so Harry and the children would be there as well. It was going to be a crowded place once they were all there. Remus and Sirius were the only ones left. They looked worriedly at each other, before one had spoken.

" You don't suppose…?" Remus started, but was in deep thought yet again. Sirius looked at his friend. He had a feeling what he was going to say.

"What Moony?" He asked. Moony spoke his thoughts again.

" You don't suppose sheis among these people that are coming tomorrow do you?" He asked.

" I don't know Moony. The odds are slim. I mean what are the chances? We've looked all over Europe. We didn't find a thing." Sirius was doubtful.

" But we have not check America or Canada or South America. She could possible be over there. We didn't think to check. There is a high possibility. I mean Albus did say that they were teenagers. Perhaps she is one of them. Harry is Sixteen which means she Sixteen. She could very well be one of them." He said. His hopes were getting way too high.

" Moony whatever you're on share some with the class." Sirius joked. He could see his friend getting too eager over nothing.

" I will laugh in your face Padfoot if she ends up being one of them." He said.

" We don't even know what she looks like or what she acts like. How will we know its her when we see her?" Sirius asked.

" I'm not sure. Perhaps when we see her, we'll know." Remus said. Sirius nodded is head.

**Meanwhile:**

**At the Potter Residence…**

At Godric's Hollow there dwells a lovely cottage. It was a two story with vines covering half the house. There was a white picket fence that surrounded the perfectly cut grass. An arch way stood in the front that lead toward the front door. The Arch was cover in vines and had beautiful daisies growing around it. There was a simple plague that stated it was the Potter Mansion.

Now any one of their neighbors would say the Potters are strange people. Weird things happen when you walk by the house. For example, a little girl name Susan would tell you why they are weird. She was walking her puppy when all of the sudden out of no where she heard a voice talking to her. She frantically turned around and noticed that no one was there.

After that, the rest of the town deemed that place weird. Perhaps they thought is was haunted. Therefore no one would go there. Except for the couple that were currently opening the gate door at the arch way. The woman and man looked distress. They made their way to the front door when the man pause.

" Dear I don't suppose you have your key do you? I didn't think to bring mine." James said. His wife sighed and walked up before him.

" Honestly James what have you been taught all these years?" She said.

" Don't let your mind wander cause you'll lose it." He said. Lily rolled her eyes and took out her wand from her pocket.

"Alohomora" was all she needed to say. The door magically opened. The couple sighed and walked in. They walked down the hall and towards the right. That was where their study was. Lilly took the leather seat on the right that was next to the book shelf. James walked past his wife and sat on the chair behind the desk. He propped his feet up and leaned back.

" James are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked her husband

" You hope Sage is among them?" James asked.

" Yes. Do you believe she will be?" Lily asked. It was four years ago when they were looking for Sirius. However, every time they needed him he wasn't there. They questioned Remus whom also went out periodically. They confronted Remus and Sirius and asked them if they were working for Voldemort. They felt ashamed for thinking badly of their friends. Remus had informed them they been traveling the whole Continent looking for Sage. Lily herself had started helping in the search. Their effort was in vain when they came up with nothing. She sighed as she thought about that.

"James, I do hope she will be. Then we can have a second chance. I hope she'll forgive us if we ever find her." She said while looking down upset.

" Awe I'm sure she will honey. She'll love us and everything will be okay." James tried to comfort her.

" What if she already has a family. She wont want us and then where will we be?" She said.

" Well at least we'll know she's in good hands. I for one want to know what her life's been like." James said. He tried so hard to find her. Sirius told him they were looking. He wished that they would find her. Now he had a feeling that maybe she'll come to them. " What do you think about all this Lily?" He asked.

" I just want her back. It was a mistake to give her up. We should've tried harder. I know if I were her I would be mad. I hope she can forgive us." She said.

" Me too Lily. Me too." James sighed.

" I guess we better start packing if we're going to be staying at Sirius's for awhile." Lily suggested. James was thoughtful for a moment.

" What about Harry's things dear?" He asked.

" He has his things packed for school still. Perhaps if he needs something, we can always come back and get it." She said. James agreed. They both got up and went to go pack their things. They were still thinking about one thing they hoped would happen. _Is Sage among them?_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope guys like it. In my original writings, it was the opposite. I thought it would be better this way. The Parents have realized their mistake. Before that wasn't supposed to happen. =] But like I said. I had restart everything and this way is better. The next chapter will include Sage, and I will tell you they will meet. What happened in between and afterwards is the question! =] I know you guys are going to LIKE it. =] Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions I'll consider using them.=]**


End file.
